


ex and whys

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: the way i loved you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, ECE!soonhoon, M/M, Past Lovers, Regret, Soonhoon - Freeform, college Reunion, engineers!soonhoon, ex boyfriends, learn to ask first dumdums, theres jicheol and meanie if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Ex-boyfriends Jihoon and Soonyoung met each other again three years after the breakup when they both attend their college reunion.





	ex and whys

“Ex alert.” Jisoo nudged Jihoonwho immediately looked at the direction his friend is pointing.

Kwon Soonyoung.

His first love and first heartbreak.

His ex. The one that got away.

  
Jihoon tried composing himself. “What is he doing here? I thought he’s in Japan.”

The other calmly walked towards their table. He said hi to their college friends. His eyes linger for a moment at Jihoon who quickly looked away.

Jihoon and Soonyoung are in the same circle of friends. When they broke up, the group has never been completed.

Not until today.

Soonyoung greeted Jihoon last. “Nice to see you again, Ji.”

Jihoon just nodded at him.

They talked about their firms and their lives. Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s stares at him.

“I can’t believe you two broke up,” Junhui suddenly opened up. Jihoon almost spit his drink at the sudden topic of the concersation.

Their other friends sent Junhui some glares as the atmosphere became tense.

Soonyoung is the first one to broke the silence. “I was an ass back then.” He awkwardly laughed then sipped his drink.

‘At least you knew,’ Jihoon thought.

“I can still remember how you two fight each other almost every day, then suddenly turn into lovey-doveys when you make up,” Junhui snickered. Apparently, this boy doesn’t know how to read situations. “Do you remember that one time Soonyoung passed the wrong design template in our wirecomm class?”

They all laughed at the memory. “Jihoon called him an idiot all day but when we came home to the dorms, we caught them making out in the dark.”

Jihoon saw his ex-boyfriend smiling at the memory. Good old days.

“Stop that, Jun. It’s all in the past now. And besides, Jihoon is now engaged,” Minghao said. It made Soonyoung stiffen on his seat.

He saw a silver band in one of Jihoon’s fingers as he let out a soft “Oh.”

“Yes, Cheol hyung is like...the dream guy every person dreams of,” Seungkwan added. “A whole gentleman, caring, sensible and he takes care of Jihoon very well.”

Jihoon let out a shy smile. Seungcheol is the best guy in the universe. He’s that perfect guy.

He definitely is the one.

“Yes, he really takes care of me really well.” He looked at Soonyoung. The latter averted his gaze. “We rarely even fight. He understands me very well.”

He met Seungcheol when he’s still heart broken about Soonyoung leaving him for someone else.

He told him he’s not ready for a new relationship yet. But he’s patient. He courted him and waited for him until he’s ready. How can he say no to this sincere guy?

“I wish I can have a Seungcheol in life, too,” Seungkwan said, dreamily.

Jihoon saw that all-too familiar look on Soonyoung’s face when the latter told him, “Congratulations.”

He knows the guy too well. So, him faking a smile is hard for Jihoon not to notice.

At that moment, Jihoon couldn’t understand why he saw regret and pain inside his ex-boyfriend’s eyes.

Why is he suddenly showing regrets? When he’s the one who left him? When he’s the one who broke up with him?

He tried changing the topic. “How about you and Wonwoo, Soonyoung?”

The other just chuckled. “We never became a thing,” he said as he stared back at Jihoon.

Jihoon’s eyes widened. “But I thought...”

“You didn’t know that, Jihoon? Wonwoo is already married to Mingyu.” Junhui sipped his drink.

“But you left with him to Japan,” Jihoon asked again, trying to deny reality.

“Who told you that? We just left at the same date and time. He actually followed Mingyu to France,” Soonyoung explained.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to let out a soft “Oh, I didn’t know.”

Junhui tapped his friend’s shoulder. “This is why you shouldn’t have shut us all out when we’re trying to explain things to you.”

Jihoon felt his heart sinking. He actually avoided any topic about Soonyoung after the day they broke up.

You can’t blame him. It’s too painful for him.

He was so devastated that Soonyoung didn’t tell him he got this scholarship to Japan. Then, when he’s about to talk to him, he saw Soonyoung and Wonwoo arranging some documents together and he...assumed things.

Soonyoung tried explaining but Jihoon asked him to just break up with him instead.

The other, being the obedient boyfriend that he is, broke up with him.

After all the chaos, Jihoon went into hiding. He shut everyone out of his life. He just reconnected when he already got Seungcheol.

When he thought, he’s finally moved on...

Jiso smiled apologetically at Jihoon. “This is why communication is the key. We’re all communication engineers for god’s sake,” he joked.

But there are two men who can’t laugh at all this information being fed into them.

 

 

“Soonyoung, you didn’t bring your car?” Minghao asked his friend.

“I figured I’d be drunk so, I didn’t bring my car with me,” the other answered.

“Where are you staying?” Jihoon asked, hesitantly.

Soonyoung looked at him. He bit his lower lip then told him the hotel address.

It’s along Jihoon’s way home so he offered the other a ride.

Soonyoung is sober. He just drank a little. He may have a low alcohol tolerance but he didn’t miss the way Jihoon’s ears got red when they both got into the car.

“You still have low alcohol tolerance.”

Soonyoung laughed. “I’m surprised you still remember.”

Jihoon chewed his lower lip. “I’ve never really forgotten.”

The other guy can feel his heart racing. Lee Jihoon, after all these years, still has the same effect on him.

“Why did you suddenly come back here?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung stared at the other intently. Jihoon felt his skin burning when he felt the other’s eyes on him.

“I...actually came back for you.”

Jihoon immediately stopped the car and looked incredulously at Soonyoung.

“You’re drunk.”

The other let out a bitter laugh. “I wish I’m just drunk, Jihoon. But I’m too sober. I’m too aware about my feelings for you. I still love you,” he said, almost in a whisper. “I never stopped.”

Jihoon saw tears streaming down Soonyoung’s face.

“Guess I’m too late.”

  
Jihoon felt his heart twist when he heard what Soonyoung said. He caught the other’s eyes staring at the silver band on his finger.

He felt his tears running down his cheeks, too. “You shouldn’t have come back. I have Cheol now.”

He averted his gaze then wiped the tears on his face. “He’s the perfect guy for me. He never makes me feel sad. He’s always there for me. He never keeps secrets from me. He’s the guy every person dreams of.”

He returned his gaze at Soonyoung then smiled bitterly. “While you, you’re the most frustrating, the most idiotic, you just brought me pain. You...” he trailed off. “You’re the best yet the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Jihoon weakly added. “Cheol, he’s perfect...”

Jihoon was cut off when Soonyoung suddenly reached for his face.

“I bet your Seungcheol is perfect but can he make you feel this?”

Soonyoung closed the gap between them as he placed a kiss on Jihoon’s lips.

He worried the other would push him away but he’s surprised when the other returned the kiss. Jihoon adjusted his body so he can get a better access of Soonyoung’s lips.

The lips he missed the most.

It is the most intimate unity of lips both of them has experienced.

It’s full of movement, curious tongues and salty tears.

It’s full of longin.

Full of regrets...

All those years they lack communication, they seem to reconnect as their tongues danced together inside their mouths.

The kiss broke when their lungs demanded for oxygen. Jihoon, who’s clutching on Soonyoung’s suit like his life depended on it, thought of the man who’s waiting for him home.

He sobbed harder when the silver band on his ring finger came into view.

“This is so wrong in so many levels,” he whispered.

Soonyoung gently kissed his tears away. “Let me be the best yet the worst thing to ever happen in your life, Jihoon,” he answered while caressing Jihoon’s face.

“For one last time,” Soonyoung leaned again to reconnect their lips.

Jihoon nodded.

For one last time.


End file.
